Damage to primary visual cortex (V1) is an important cause of blindness in both children and adults. However, far better recovery follows when the damage takes place early in life. The aim of this project was to examine the existence of a specific brain pathway in infant but not adult primates which could help account for the better recovery seen after early damage. Data collected this year do not support such a pathway, but point instead to a role for the pulvinar in the improved recovery. Moreover, the data suggest that the protein calbindin is important in the survival of cells in the visual system after damage to V1. of Prevent Blindness America